skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery Items
Recovery Items are items that restore HP and/or MP. Most recovery items can be used both during and outside of battle. HP-restoring items Sacri Crystal A Sacri Crystal emulates the Magic spell Sacri, restoring 500 HP to a single target. It can be bought for 20 Gold and sold for 10 Gold. Dropped by: Ghastling, Guard Sacres Crystal A Sacres Crystal emulates the Magic spell Sacres, restoring 1000 HP to a single target. It can be bought for 60 Gold and sold for 30 Gold. Dropped by: Patrol Guard, Spell Warden, Tenkou Sacrum Crystal A Sacrum Crystal emulates the Magic spell Sacrum, restoring 1000 HP to the entire party. It can be bought for 600 Gold and sold for 300 Gold. Dropped by: Cerosik, Shock Troop Sacrulen Crystal A Sacrulen Crystal emulates the Magic spell Sacrulen, fully restoring all HP to a single target. It can be bought for 200 Gold and sold for 100 Gold. No enemies drop Sacrulen Crystals. MP-restoring items Magic Droplet A Magic Droplet restores 1 MP to a single target. It can be bought for 40 Gold and sold for 20 Gold. Dropped by: Muraji (4), Royal Guard (5), Serpantis Magic Dew A Magic Dew is a more powerful version of Magic Droplet, restoring 10 MP to a single target. It can be bought for 400 Gold and sold for 200 Gold. Dropped by: Red Guard Kabal Skewer A Kabal Skewer restores 2 MP to a single target. It can be sold for 100 Gold. Mom's Skewer Mom’s Skewer is the strongest MP-restoring item in the game, fully restoring all MP to a single target. It can be sold for 200 Gold. HP and MP-restoring items These items fully restores the entire party's HP and MP. However, they are not usable in-battle. All three can be sold for 200 Gold. Ilchymix Polly's Special Urala’s Lunch Other Recovery Items The following items are healing items that don't fall into any of the above categories. These items are only usable in-battle. Risan Crystal A Risan Crystal emulates the Magic spell Risan, reviving a single unconscious ally with 50% of their max HP; however, they only have a 50% chance of working, making them very unreliable. It can be bought for 150 Gold and sold for 75 Gold. Dropped by: Imezl, Luchich Riselem Crystal A Riselem Crystal emulates the Magic spell Riselem, reviving a single unconscious ally to full health; unlike the Risan Crystals, Riselem Crystals has a 100% success rate. It can be bought for 450 Gold and sold for 225 Gold. Dropped by: Dralkor Tank (5), Imezl, Tara Curia Crystal A Curia Crystal emulates the Magic spell Curia, curing a single ally of any and all negative status conditions, except unconscious. It can be bought for 30 Gold and sold for 15 Gold. Dropped by: Flestik, Imezl Aura of Valor An Aura of Valor maxes out your party's current spirit points in a battle, making it one of the most sought after items in the game. While they cannot be purchased, they can be sold for 1000 Gold, though this is not advised due to their scarcity. There are at least 4 Aura of Valors that may be obtained during the game without chance. Dropped by: Defender, Officer, Yafutoma Soldier, Lira Be warned that the enemies listed above only appear in areas that cannot be revisited later; once you've completed the Hydra, there will be no longer be any infinite sources of the item. Category:Items